Two-Faced, Two-Minded
by ChrystalK114
Summary: I couldn't help it. I didn't know! I didn't know what it was doing to me. I thought being Tazzy was a one-time thing. I was wrong. I began to wonder: Will I ever be the same again?
1. Injured

**I don't own WK!**

"C'mon, Chris!" Martin yelled as he ran, I rolled my eyes, and answered my brother,

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'!" I stumbled over a root, and fell on the ground,

Aviva put her hand on her hip, "Really CK?", I giggled, nervously. I kinda had a bit of a crush on her.

Martin ran up to Aviva, stumbling over the same root, and fell over forwards,

Aviva gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" she asked, putting her hands over her mouth

"Yup. I'm okay. You okay, Chris?" Martin asked

"No." I said,

"Why? What's hurt?" he asked,

"Only my pride." I joked "Daaad!" Chrystal protested,

I sat up-or, at least...I tried to-"Ow! Ow, ow, ow...ow,ow." I said, as I held my wrist,

"Dad? Chris, are you okay?" Chrystal asked, "No, and this time, I mean No." I said, Aviva walked over and crouched down beside me,

"Let me see." Aviva said, grabbing my wrist. "Ow! Be careful!" I snapped, as she pulled off the CPS glove.

I winced. After a couple minutes of examining it, she spoke up, "Aw, poor baby. Looks like a broken wrist." she said,

"Aw..._you poor baby!"_ Martin mocked,

"Grrrrr!" I growled at him, I hated it when he did stuff like that just to tick me off.

* * *

When we got inside, Aviva began bandaging my wrist. Afterwards, I ate my dinner, and went to sleep in my tent.

But later that night, I woke up freezing! It felt as if my very blood had ice crystals in it. I was freezing! But there were horrible growls of wild creatures coming from the forest.

Soon, the cold seemed to pull me out of my tent, to search for a warmer blanket. I grabbed my flashlight, headed out of my tent, and balanced my light between my shoulder and chin, to leave my hands free. As I searched, I heard the awful growling again.

I hoped nothing dangerous was trying to hunt me. The growls got louder. I heard something rustling in the bushes, and a couple snapping twigs. Then, I dropped my flashlight. Great. Just great. Add it being dark to the list. Now, it's dark, in a spooky forest, with a growling creature watching your every move. Then, the growling got closer.

I felt a cold chill go down my spine.

I froze, hoping whatever was behind me wasn't hungry.

I felt it sniffing my legs, and it's warm breath huffing at me, as if confused.

The thing circled me, and I saw it for the first time.

My heart seemed to stop beating. I could barely resrain myself from jumping up and down and going crazy! It was a Tasmanian Tiger!

I can still feel the excitement to this very day! I SAW a Tazzy Tiger!

I crouched down, extending my hand to let it sniff. It growled at me, and lunged at my chest, biting the green glass button. Then, it let off a growling scream and ran. I felt the button on my chest. I couldn't see it, but I felt the sharp glass through my CPS gloves.

Then, I felt a charge of energy around my chest, pulling me into a strange new pose.

It wasn't the normal warm glow of my CPS. It was shocking me.

It ran into each of my limbs, zipped up my spine, and engulfed my whole body.

I felt the animal instincts taking over. I was trying with all my strength to fight it but it was too strong.

It was over powering me! Then bright, neon green light blasted all around me.

Then, it was dark.

Very dark.


	2. Tazzy again

**I don't own WK! (Remember, this is in CK's POV)**

I looked up at the starry sky above me. It was kinda blurry and spinning. A gust of cold wind flew through my fur. I felt strangely sick.

I looked around at the black and white world. My whole body seemed strangely stronger. Even my senses felt stronger.

Too bad I wasn't in control of them. At the first scent of trash, I could feel my nose pulling me toward an over-flowing garbage can.

I tipped it over and began rummaging through the leftovers. I was surprisingly strong for my size. I was an average height human, if not slightly shorter, but I was huge for a Thylacine!

If I was human, I probly would've puked, by now, but I wasn't human. I wasn't myself. I was Tazzy and food was trash, for me.

For some reason, everything tasted good! When a meow sounded behind me, I growled at it and chased the cat half-way around the block!

It was so much fun for me as a Thylacine! Then, I noticed something I hadn't before.

I felt a strange feeling behind me. I turned around and saw a large, muscular stick wriggling behind me.

I turned around and bit it, but soon discovered that it was attached to me!

My tail was only interesting for a while. Then, I discovered something; people do not like animals in their garbage.

A couple people chased me around, smacking me with whatever they happened to have in their hands at the moment.

I ran away as fast as I could. I stared at the forest around me. My heart felt like it was going to beat through my chest.

The air felt like it was so heavy that I couldn't breathe it.

I was exhausted. The sudden violent shock that flowed through my body didn't exactly help.

As soon as my suit stopped shocking me, I collapsed and blacked out.

"Chris! Chris! Bro! Can you hear me?!" I heard Martin calling me back to the cruel world of consciousness. I opened my eyes, seeing my daughter and brother's blurry figures hovering over me. "Huh? M-Martin?" I asked, sitting up.

I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. I pulled the blanket closer to me. "You okay, bro?" Martin asked, I saw a glimmer of worry in his frightened blue eyes. "I th-think s-s-so..." I said, shivering.

"C'mon, Tio. Let's get him back to camp." Chrystal said,

* * *

**There ya go! Give that box some reviews! :)**


End file.
